New Year's Kisses
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: Two times Stevie and Zander kissed on New Years.


**Summary: Two times that Stevie and Zander kissed on New Years.**

 **It's New Year's Eve, I'm outside in the hot sun and i'm doing nothing, so I decided to write this for all of my darlings. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories. That means so much, and this year (2016) I promise that I will do my best to write stories. If you guys have any requests of things I could do for stories/ one shots, please tell me. Don't be afraid I don't bite, I'm actually really sweet to all the people that review my stories, so please leave them in the reviews or PM me the ideas. All ideas are good ideas! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock ( it was in my Christmas list)**

* * *

 **1)**

It was a warm sunny evening, six to be exact, in Brewster California and Stevie was hanging out in her room. Her family had all gone down to the beach for New Year's, but Stevie had too much work to do (as usual) so they all left her to do her things.

She was dusting her room, when the she heard a knock on her window. She turned around and her best friend, aka Zander, at her window. She gave him a weird look and went to open the window.

"What are you doing here on New Year's Eve?" the raven haired not asked his brunette best friend.

"You know, I could ask you the same question," Stevie replied with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well, I asked first, so I expect an answer," he said with that charm that made Stevie's heart beat really fast.

"Fine, I'm doing my chores," she responded like it was normal, which to her it was, but to Zander it wasn't.

"Well, it's only six thirty, we could go have fun, or you could stay in here and clean," he said trying to convince his best friend to go out and celebrate New Year's with him.

"I wish I could, but I can't," she said as she got up from her seat on her bed and continued dusting her room.

"Yes you can," he argued and he took both of her hands in his and led her to her spot on her bed.

She looked at him for awhile, before she finally responded with a simple "fine."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her downstairs and to his truck. They got in and Zander started up the truck. It took about an hour, until they reached their destination. It was the beach. She smiled when she realized that it was only eight o'clock.

"So what do you want to do first," he asked her when they got out of the truck.

"I don't know. You chose," she replied. He smiled mischievously. The next three and half hours was spent on them riding the carnival rides. It was eleven fifty five and Zander dragged Stevie to pier to sit down away from all the crowd. They were at the part of the beach where no one went to. Stevie snuggled up to Zander and they just started at the ocean. In the distance they saw fireworks, go off.

"Happy New Year's, Zander," Stevie said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy New Year's to you too," he said happily giving her a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

 **2)**

"I'm Kacey Simon, and we're Gravity Five, and we know How to Rock," Kacey yelled into the mic at her party. They played Move with the Crowd, All About Tonight, and Hey Now.

When they finished, everyone went off on their own to mingle. About three hours later, at eleven fifty, Zander realized that Stevie was missing. He walked outside and saw her sitting on Kacey's lawn. She was playing with the dirt and her back was facing him. He walked up to her and said, "you know Steves, the party is inside."

She smiled a little smile that made Zander's heart beat faster.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her. He was not used to seeing Stevie quiet and by herself.

They sat by themselves for a little and after a while, they heard everyone counting down. Zander stood up and held his hand out for Stevie. She smiled and grabbed it. He pulled her up and right when she stood up it was almost time for the New Year.

 _5_

He made a quick decision of what he wanted to do.

 _4_

He leaned in slowly.

 _3_

Stevie looked at him and also leaned in.

 _2_

Their lips were one centimeter away.

 _1_

Their lips connected and Stein felt butterflies all over her body. Zander deepened the kiss and Stevie sighed happily.

They broke away and rested their foreheads together.

"Happy New Year's, Stevie," Zander said.

"Happy New Year's to you too, Zander," Stevie replied.

* * *

! **HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**

 **Hope you guys had an awesome New Year. PM what you guys did on New Years and where you're from! I'm really curious to know where all my beautiful reviewers are from.**

 **Love you all,**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
